The Stolen Trident: Chapter 12
Chapter 12 I Wield The Worlds Most Powerful Eating Utensil I got to shore and was surprised by what I saw, or didn’t see. I couldn’t find my friends. I looked all over the beach for them, but no luck. My search was soon interrupted by a loud and ferocious roar. I turned around, and saw the most terrible monster I’d ever encountered. Ceto was a female, but she looked more like a male. She was covered with scales and was the size of four skyscrapers. Under her torso, were thousands of tentacles that lifted her out of the water. Mortals screamed, and I don’t blame them. I had to kill her. I drew Felonious and charged into the water. Ceto saw me, and prepared for battle. I jumped and sliced one of her tentacles off. She roared in pain, but I had a feeling that I had only aggravated her. Then, I was blindsided by a tentacle. We continued to battle for another half an hour. I would slice off one of her tentacles, then she would smack me with another one. There were times where I was able to sidestep the attacks, but I couldn’t go on forever. Then, it hit me. Well first the tentacle hit me, and I flew 30 feet back to land, but an idea came to me. Use the Trident. I picked it up, and tried to blast her, but all I could do was shoot, tiny beams at her. She was to big and powerful, and I wasn’t powerful to really use the Trident. “Crack the Earth,” I heard Hades say in my head. I plunged the Trident into the Earth. An earthquake raged, shaking Ceto, and cracking the Earth. A coating of silver liquid covered the Trident, the River Styx. I thought about my prophecy. It said that spawns of the Big Three, will prevail. Maybe I needed to combine the powers of the Big Three together. I had Poseidon and Hades, I only needed, Zeus. I grabbed the end of the Trident and hurled it at the sky. A lightning bolt collided with it in midair. When the Trident returned to my hand, it was cackling with electricity. I made my move. I ran back into the water at Ceto. I used the Trident to make the waves shoot me upwards. I jumped off of Ceto’s shoulder and in midair, threw the Trident at the monsters face with all my might. The Trident hit the monster directly in the face, electricity, water, and stygian water surged through the monsters body. Then, Ceto did something I never had seen before. She didn’t dissolve into golden dust, she faded into the air, leaving only the Trident, and a scale. I picked up the two objects, and walked away, to come face to face with a camper. “Well done, you killed Ceto and saved the Trident I stole,” Christian Smith, son of Ares said, my friends were tied up in the sand, “Now I must kill you.” The Stolen Trident: Chapter 13 Category:book